Continental's
The Entire Continent of Europe Is Made Up into Separate Hearts of a Grand Total of 21 Soul Walkers of Each of the Different Country, these beings are known as the Soul Continental. The Soul Continental's are the Countries of Europe, and are considered to be the heart of the Entire Continent. Despite being a heart the Continent is Indeed the forms, and if they die the whole continent of Europe would Dissolve into nothing but Dark Purple Dust as well as Vanish as if the Continent never Existed. 21 Continentals '' ''Dictator Horace Highland Roran ' Europe'! (June 4th, 200,000 B.E - February 7th 2338) The continent that many people believed that was formed on Earth over a hundred and fifty million years ago, but they were wrong. Europe was formed on Planet Rivera after the manufacturing of the heart known as Horace Highland Roran or Horace Rivera for short. Horace Roran was considered to be the continent himself. Through out many years of Horace's Growth more and more countries began to form in Europe, until at the age of 17 when the whole continent of Europe went to war with one another during the 1st century. Horace Highland Rivera Like the Rest of the Separate Forms, is considered to be the Heart of the Country of Highland, (United Kingdom) Adolf Hitler a ruthless Nazi leader who vows to try and make the world a better place later gives Roran himself the whole Eastern side of Nazi Germany for future use in an all out attack on the Soviet Union if planned. Highland refused it at first for on the count that he had respect for the Soviets' but Hitler enragedly threatened that his own Continent would never forgive his treason if he refuses to do as he commands. In 1941 Horace sent a large Invasion force from Rebel Germany To Invade the Soviet Union. After 2 Years Propaganda has been spreading through out all the front lines across the Soviet boarder saying that Rivera was nothing but a heartless Choryt. As the war raged from both the East and the West the United States was already on the verge of conquering the Pacific Islands and was well on their way for launching the most biggest Invasion of Europe in the history of Man. On June 7th Operation Overlord was unleashed on the shores of France. pushing back the Germans nonstop all the way into the Country side. Rivera knew that the Holocaust to get rid off Jews was about to begin so he ordered his forces of the R.G.A.F To liberate all Concentrations Camp that they spot, until the year 1945 when Highland launched an attack on Nazi Soil, while Harrison was down, in Camp Czechoslovakia. Hitler brutally outraged launched an Invasion of Rebel Germany beginning a large Civil War After being pushed all the way to the City of Frankfurt and almost defeated the Russians arrive forcing the Nazi's to flee in complete panic. Then with the combined forces of both Rebel Germany and the Soviet Union the Nazi Capital is over thrown and the war in Europe has finally been brought to an end. Due to the spread of a certain darkness that has mysteriously occurred from withing Rivera's soul, Horace Roran has unleashed North Vietnam across the DML Boarder launching an Invasion of South Vietnam. South Vietnam was controlled and ruled by Sakura Dakurai, she was not ready for war, but once Horace crossed the boarder, and onto her soil war had been declared. Since the fall of 1953, Sakura Chan struggled to hold as much of her land as possible, but she could not hold out against Horace’s Powerful N.V.A (North Vietnamese Army.) After crushing many of Sakura’s defenses, Horace now lays on the Outskirts of the ancient City of Hue. Capturing the city of Hue will open up the rode to her capital of Saigon, plus the rest of her country. Horace sent an army over 43,000 troops to march to the city of hue which marked the beginning of the Tet Offensive. Sakura did not intend to let the city go without a fight, around December 29th 1954, she filled the city with forces from the south and the retreating forces from the north, awaiting the Tet Offensive. At around 9:30 Am, in the beginning of 1955, Horace hammered his forces into the city receiving furious fire from snipers Machine gun nest, and Roadblocks. In two days he took control of the Palace sending more and more forces flooding in the city, block by block were taken and Sakura’s forces was finally fleeing across the West Bridge. The city of Hue was captured and the rode to Saigon now lays open for Divide and Conquering. Due to the spread of a certain darkness that has mysteriously occurred from withing Rivera's soul, Horace Rivera has unleashed North Vietnam across the DML Boarder launching an Invasion of South Vietnam. South Vietnam was controlled and ruled by Sakura Dakurai, she was not ready for war, but once Horace crossed the boarder, and onto her soil war had been declared. Since the fall of 1953, Sakura Chan struggled to hold as much of her land as possible, but she could not hold out against Horace’s Powerful N.V.A (North Vietnamese Army.) After crushing many of Sakura’s defenses, Horace now lays on the Outskirts of the ancient City of Hue. Capturing the city of Hue will open up the rode to her capital of Saigon, plus the rest of her country. Horace sent an army over 43,000 troops to march to the city of hue which marked the beginning of the Tet Offensive. Sakura did not intend to let the city go without a fight, around December 29th 1954, she filled the city with forces from the south and the retreating forces from the north, awaiting the Tet Offensive. At around 9:30 Am, in the beginning of 1955, Horace hammered his forces into the city receiving furious fire from snipers Machine gun nest, and Roadblocks. In two days he took control of the Palace sending more and more forces flooding in the city, block by block were taken and Sakura’s forces was finally fleeing across the West Bridge. The city of Hue was captured and the rode to Saigon now lays open for Divide and Conquering. As Highland nears Complete insanity, In the Closing Events Of Operation Shadow Storm In the Events of The Universal Death War In 3238, Ike Steals one of his Top Secret Invasion Plans For The Sinking Of Riverakia him Enraged Orders All of the Death Roran Forces to have him and Mega Both Killed, Mega and Ike eventually regroup and Began to Fight their Way towards His Throne. They Eventually find Highland with His Young wife Era Hilia waiting. Highland eventually Reveals that they Were going to Sink Riverakia and Wipe out the entire Earth Platoon that Is Resided their, but Zero Defies, which would later lead to a fight between him, Mega and Android 262. Era Hilia Escapes the Battle while Highland Remains behind hovering in the Sky overlooking the fight amongst his Throne. Before Ike's and Mega's Fight with Android 262 can commence Highland succumbs to his desires and offers Ike and Mega one last chance to Pull the forces of Earth From Rivera, In the Honor of Death Roran, but They refuses and he orders Orders Android 262 to Their execution from before his Eyes. The fight Later However Backfires after Android 262 Is later Destroyed causing Highland To Retreat back to the Surface, Only to be chased after by Mega and Zero in the 43. After Chasing the Runaway Android Through a large variety of Tunnels and through intense enemy Fire they eventually enter The Surface and over the Remains of The Rad Forest that was Scorched by Death Roran many Years ago. Highland intends to attack the 43 hopping to Destroy her wings in an attempt to slow down the Pursuing Zero and Mega, but his Claws have been unable to Pierce the Ships armor. Now in a Desperate Situation He Tries To Call Era but could no longer get a hold of her due to all of the Fire around the area. Ike than jumps out of the Ship and on top of Highland's Jet Pack and began to Damaged it, the two begin to fight for control, Highland manages to Claw Zero in the Ribs, while he Damaged his Left Wing. As Highland Tries another attempt of Attack Zero Damages His Jet Pack With a Core Gun Causing him To Crash Land near The Aura Gorge. His Jet Pack is totaled and he can no longer fly anymore Zero than fights Highland. During the fight, Highland reveals to Zero that he killed More than he can bare and that Staying on Rivera would be a complete waste of time, and that he was going to keep killing unless Earth leaves Rivera at Once, but eventually, Highland begins to get the upper hand upon Zero and manages to Damaged his entire Arm causing him to Kneel, As Highland was about to finish him off He States the Zero his Final Words before attempting to Pull the Trigger of His 89odst Pistol "And He Shall Smite the Wicked and Plunge them Into The Aurian Pit..." Before he can even shoot Zero, Highland is First Shot by Harrison Hidden in the Trees In the Hand causing him to Lose Grip of his Pistol than he was shot In the the chest Causing him fall to his death in the Dark Purple Aura below, after that he was never seen again. Hunter Core Roran Hunter Core Roran (April 3rd, 199,000 B.E - August 6th, 2289) Is The Second Oldest Among The Forms Of Europodia, and is also considered to be the Second Strongest when It Comes to Long range attacks. Although heavily Armored Hunter Core Roran is the only Continental that can no longer fly as well as not having a Jetpack either, He instead was manufactured with an R.F.P.B. unlike the rest of the Continental's throughout their Genera rations who were manufactured with JetPacks, except for the vehicle continentals. Brad Cra Roran Brad Cra Roran (May 12th, 199,000 B.E - April 2nd, 2288) Grant Lunara Roran Grant Lunara Roran Is the 11th, Continental to be constructed by Jada Tora in the B.E. Era. he was considered to be the heart of Lunara (Holland) most air borne and the most melee one who would use his claws more than anything else. Despite these attempts Grant is also great when it comes to sniper rifles and is considered to be the second Sniper of the Continental's along side Shark Hosororia Roran heart of Hosororia A.K.A. France. Grant was Manufactured On December 7th, of 194,000B.E. from Rivera's Industries Jermoria. Jada Tora manufactured him with the help of the other 10 Continental's that have already been constructed in the early years of B.E. Grant was considered to be the shortest production due to him being manufactured in an Industry rather than by hand. He was considered to be the 11th, Continental to be manufactured and the 11th, Country on Europe's Map, Holland. Grant spent Years on Rivera trying to get use to his powers and Flying skills that he would need in order to defend himself against incoming attackers that might want him dead in the future. It took some time but he finally at last accomplished them with the help of his manufactured mother. Grant came to Earth On April 2nd, 110AD where he remained until the events of the Rivera Federation war when him and Europe returned back to the home planet in 2150. Loyd Gorda Roran Loyd Gorda Roran (June 4th, 120,000 B.E - August 4th, 2289) Mega Jerora Roran Mega Jerora Roran, (Born 110,000 B.E - March 4th 2598) Is a retired U.S.F. Ranger who has been in active service since the Early, and late 1920's who has been fighting to remain in active service for years. From 1924 - January 1st 2009 he was able to win each and every fight for Service, until the beginning of January of 2009 when Captain Jana Baskia a certain Girl friend asked Admiral Kale for him to retire, but to have him as her personal wing man at least so she can still be with him. Despite Mega's fighting to stay on the force, he finally lost and was forced to retire. Despite being retired he never returned his MR.43 Class Star Cruiser and Techno Backwards Baseball Cap. He escaped many jail attempts by the law enforcements thanks to the help of his piloting abilities that no one not even Captain Jana can catch. After the crash of 2010 the Protectors gave up trying to catch Mega and said that they were freaking out over 1 stupid cruiser that was manufactured from the 1920's and wondered why they even would bother. As the superior ace of the entirely Galaxy Mega Jerora Rivera is the only Machine, among the Continental's that pilots a Star Ship and wears a black Universal Star Protector Jacket. Rammer Netherlands Roran Rammer Netherlands Roran (June 4th 401 B.E - July 20th, 2286) is one of the Vehicle forms of the Rivera forms, his speed and maneuvering, makes him just about impossible to catch, by both cops, and even Dodger Roran. During work at the company of Roran Speedway he acted as a mechanic, despite being a car and the company's avenger, in other words he would often drive into a rival company's town and wreak havoc on traffic, in order for the rival to pay more money for all the damage that has been inflicted by Rammer. However during races and demolition derby's Rammer does get damaged servery and would sometimes have to be towed back to the R.S.W. garage by either Zero, or any of the surviving car forms that participated in the race. When It comes to hit and run attacks Rammer would sometimes race down the highway and cause a huge traffic collision by striking down a bus, or any large object on four wheels in order to slow down the supply rout that contains important documents. parts and plans for newer vehicles. However during the collision between Roran Speed Way and Thorndyke Inc. life became more difficult for him and the rest of the Euro Car faction. Spies kept coming in to the Garage endlessly and would some times trash or even sabotage most of the cars that are not even alive. Every night Rammer together with Dodger would always have to run night shifts endlessly so spies don't sneak into the garage again, and all it does is weaken the cars getting them so tired, that one time, Rammer fell a sleep at the starting line when the race began 5 Minutes ago. As Thorndyke Inc gathers more benefits and parts, their cars have gotten a lot faster, than those of Rivera Speed Way, and also with ability to do more damage to another Car, but fortunately Zero after witnessing much of the excitement joined Roran Speed way which at last made life more easier for them, his wife Sukia Medina joined about 2 months after and became the teams medical Nurse and Supplier. After 4 Years the profits of Roran Speedway was so high that they were starting to receive cars and Drivers endlessly while Thorndyke Ink at last was losing steam heavily, due to the lack of supplies and parts. Roran Speed way surprised Thorndyke on his door step, racing around the building until they decide to send cars either to race them or have destroy them. The Final Showdown occurred In White Mountain where Roran Speedway won by 4 Links. Which Thorndyke Inc, began going into a huge state of bankruptcy, and by the crash of 2010 Thorndyke Inc went out of Business and was no longer a threat to Rivera Speed Way any longer. G.T. Envo Roran GT Envo Roran (March 7th 30 B.E- January 1st 2287), is the racing type of all four of the Euro Car Faction. GT Is armed with missiles that would come out from the hood and has the ability to drive over oil traps by spiky tires. Just like Rammer GT Is one of the first fastest car forms throughout Continental Car Forms, and is the heart of Envo (Belgium). During the Era with Roran Speed Way not only was he a racer but an experimental technician for testing newer parts if developed for future races or future Demolition Derby's against other rival company's such as Thorndyke Inc. he can be a little aggressive when it comes to racing but it is worth it, during Roran Speedway's downfall GT and Stryker concentrated mostly on Thorndyke's Supply Lines, in order to slow down his company's profits and growing Business, and would sometimes take night shifts with Logan, in an attempt to keep spies from entering the garage. As Thorndyke Inc gathers more benefits and parts, their cars have gotten a lot faster, than those of Roran Speed Way, and also with ability to do more damage to another Car, but fortunately Ike after witnessing much of the excitement joined Roran Speed way which at last made life more easier for them, his wife Shiziku joined about 2 months after and became the teams medical Nurse and Supplier. After 4 Years the profits of Roran Speedway was so high that they were starting to receive cars and Drivers endlessly while Thorndyke Ink at last was losing steam heavily, due to the lack of supplies and parts. Roran Speed way surprised Thorndyke on his door step, racing around the building until they decide to send cars either to race them or have destroy them. The Final Showdown occurred In White Mountain where Roran Speedway won by 4 Links. Which Thorndyke Inc, began going into a huge state of bankruptcy, and by the crash of 2010 Thorndyke Inc went out of Business and was no longer a threat to Roran Speed Way any longer. However during the events of the Galactic War, and the events of Death Roran GT Envo Roran acted as a Ruthless spy car on behalf of the Universal Generation Invasion of Earth, including the Earth's Invasion of Regents as Well. He is clearly known as Spy Hunter. His name remained as Spy Hunter until the Events of Death Roran when Death Thunder has Invaded the Surface to reoccupy it from Earth's grasp that they have invaded 30 years ago. Stryker Gorger Roran Stryker Gorger Roran (August 13 100,000 B.E - September 20th 2287) Or Striker In Earth Language is the personal heart of the country of Gorger (Norway). '' He Is Known To be considered The Eldest, and Most Armored Vehicle In the Continental Four Wheeled Faction Manufactured In 100,000BE. he is often used for catching Patrol Or Escort Designs, but can also become a unique Armored car due to his intense blast that he shoots from a proton cannon, that can shoot through just about anything. Stryker can be as well used for An APC for just about 6 troops or be an escort for Rivera Federation troops. Stryker Is considered to be the heart of the country of Gorger, As In Earth Language Norway. Stryker Has most of the Brains out all of the Car Faction, and as well as the Fire Power. Striker can be as well used for An APC for just about 6 troops or be an escort for Rivera Federation troops. Striker Is considered to be the heart of the country of Gorger, As In Earth Language Norway. Striker Has most of the Brains out all of the Car Faction and as well as the Fire Power. When It Came to the War of 1211, Striker Was mostly used to escort Rivera Federation Transports throughout the Continent of Jeromoria, In other words Rangerian Continent as The Rivera Federation would call it. When the war ended with the Rangerians occupation of Harrison Striker was forced to resign and pay Legions to the Rangerian Forces. It wasn't until the 20th Century when Stryker Arrived At New York City with Hunter Core Rivera, In order to try and escape the laws that The Rangerians keep pounding among them. After the Second World War News spread though all of Europe as the Rouges used a portal to head back to their continent of Jeromoria. Around the Early 90's Striker Took up a job with the Norway National Guard As A Command Vehicle and an APC for transporting forces to their Destinations. However During the Events of World War III Striker acted just like he did during the War Of 1211 that took place way back in the 12th Century, and would often escort supplies along with Panzer Tanks, to their destinations. Some of the Transports might not make it, but Striker Knows how to handle escorting duties, and often never fails. When World War III Finally came to an end On December 7th 2029 when the forces of Zero Medina took over the city of Paris putting an end to the Enforcers, Striker again got screwed and had to return to his country of Norway in order to replenish from being out of it too long, and almost perishing along with all the Rivera Forms. When the events of the Rivera Federation came about, Striker's Paint was switched from dark Grey too full black, with a bit of Burgundy, too make him look fearless and dangerous. Still armed with the same basic functions as he did with the Previous Wars, Striker Was than equipped with Spike tires in which he will be able to drive, up and down, and on the side of Earth Buildings, In order to take Earth forces by complete surprise. He as well has a creeper smirk and freaks just about any one who is in his sight. During the end of the Rivera Federation War Striker Was blown apart, by Samantha Jokara with a captured Rivera Federation R.800. He was nothing left but a pile of scrap and four lose tires on the ground twirling around until they fell. ''Dodger Itroroa Roran ' Dodger Itroroa Roran' (August 1st, 402,000 B.E - November 14th, 2288) Young Harrison Roran / New Harrison Roran Young Harrison Roran (40,000 BC – January 18, 2014), An untrained Soldier and Actor Of a natural comedian, He is The Heart Of The Europodian (European) Country of Harrison, (Germany) Young borrowed (and significantly exaggerated) the "woo woo" from "nervous" and soft-spoken comedian Hugh Herbert Along side Stooge Curly Howard, but was otherwise an original and inspired performer. Young's unique version of Acting During many Rehearsals that he has done Among the Jordon Fighter Pictures during the Early and Late Years of the 2000's and The Late 1970's where He Finally retired. He Suffered a severe Spark Stroke And Died In 2014. By 2002, Young's energy began to wane. Films like Gorace Hill and Brag Menave present a Young whose voice was deeper and his actions slower. After the filming of Fortress Jordon, Young finally checked himself (at Rikia's insistence) into Jade Hospital in Santa Barbara, California on January 23, 2003 and was diagnosed with extreme Malfunctions due to Too much Sugar, a huge flaw that Young has had since the Early 1920's. Young's ill health forced him to rest, leading to only five shorts released in 2003 (the normal output was six to eight films per year). It is also believed that Harrison suffered the first in a series of mild strokes at this time.2 Rikia pleaded with George Kan to allow Harrison some time off upon discharge to regain his strength. Kan would not halt the production of his profitable Jordon Fighter shorts and flatly refused Rikia's request. United Kan stated that "...it was a disastrous course of action. Not long In the early year of 2014 Young Harrison Rivera Died from Spark Failure causing The entire country of Germany to go under complete In Utter Corruption. With time Runing out and Germany Completely incinerating into dust, Zero Medina works against the clock in an attempt to bring back Young Harrison Rivera, and for that he did, at around 2:00Am In the morning of June 18th, New Harrison Rivera was manufactured, and spaed the Country of Germany. New Harrison Roran (June 18th, 2014 - December 6th, 2399) New Harrison Rivera was the Reincarnation Version Of Young Harrison Rivera who died many Centuries Ago On June 18 2014. He was Brought Back By Zero Medina after Using Young Harrison Rivera's Ashes who was still coated with Curly's Ashes and by the next Week New Harrison Rivera was manufactured, despite being re manufactured New Harrison still continued to live on throughout Young Harrison Rivera's period due to the fact that the A.R. Core was still the same exact one that he had when he died. The only thing that was different about New Harrison that Young's old body was disintegrated after being underground for too long and Zero had to use a Z-89 as his Body known as Z-89 Armor, Like the Jet Pack this Armor cannot be removed or Harrison's head will just fall right off into nothing. Hojara Hoystoria Roran Hojara Hoystoria Roran (November 2nd, 200,000 B.E - August 4th 2286) Anti Air and Tank on two legs that fires green Atomic Breath, that use to be light Yellow due to the intense Upgrading of all of the Europodia Forms. can grow up to 400 stories High has huge Back fins on his back, has search lights on Shoulders and Huge Cannons on his back with 2 Barrels That can plunge anything on the ground and in the air,He also has a couple of Shoulder Turrets that he uses for protections against targets such as Earth Tanks or Helicopters, but rarely uses them. However Hojara due to intense Size and weight is very slow and can be an easy Target for Earth forces, he is mostly seen with the escorts of U-Rudders or Rivera Federation Ground forces. Hojara despite lacking the ability of speed still has the strength in order to lift Earth tanks to up too two at a time and throw them out of his sight like their are nothing but tin cans too him that need to be disposed of. Hojara has a huge anger problem close to Dictator Highland Rivera, but due to the help of Zero he has been able to withstand and take control of It, before he would always destroy the cities of both Tokyo and New York In order to let it all out, and that led to the world wanting to destroy him. Him and Shark due not get a long that well due to all of that they are different species and Monsters. During the Events of the Riverian Civil War known as the War of 1211, Hojara's Job was to supply Weapons and Arms to the Front and was considered to be the leader of all transportation convoys during the Rivera Federation Invasion of Jeromoria, and would sometimes enter the front lines as well if needed, but he is mostly never seen in the war rather than escorting Rivera Federation supplies to their destinations in order to be as cautious as possible so that no Rouges will be able to comprehend them and turned them against the Rivera Federation. During the end of the War of 1211 Hojara spent the rest of his life living on an Island in the South Pacific until about 10 Days before the events of the Rivera 9 War, when all forms were forced back into the body and imprisoned. Hojara is the heart of the Country of Hoystoria However translated In Earth Language Spain, Although a Japanese Lizard, he harness to speak more Spanish than Japanese. He can as well speak English, but It took up to a totally of 20 To 30 Years In order to get him to speak English Right, and not in the way of Hoystoria. Shark Hosororia Roran Shark Hosororia Roran (March 3rd, 50,000 B.E - October 5th, 2288) Also known as The Land Walking Shark, is the most experienced Sharp Shooter in the Continental's. Despite having pour eye sight and seeing nothing but Ambrer Vision, he relies on Scanners and by sense of the Back Fins. He is considered to be the heart of Hososoria, better known as France. R-96 Devest Roran R-96 Devest Roran ''' ''(August 12th, 199 B.E - April 1st, 2288)'' Was Manufactured On August 12th 199BE and was considered to be the Second and only Continental similar to the anchint Riverian Ocean God of Riviera, only In Second Best. R-96 was considered to be the heart of Devest (Yugoslavia) he was spending however most of his time despite being A water Machine on land due to the count of him being the Heart of Devest. R-96 was manufactured from Rivera's Industries Jeromoria making him and his Country, Rangerian Spark. He mostly would fight on the count of using 2 of his swords or tearing a person or object to shreds using his powerful claws. By the record R-96 never uses guns and would often stick to melee attacks revealing that it is more interesting than shooting like a coward. R-96 next Rudder-1 are the only Continental's Of the Ocean Faction, but spend more time on land than they do in the water. R-96 had arrived on Earth On April 7th, of 100,000BC joining in with the rest of the Europe that was constantly being constructed. He has a mind over metal and is pretty dangerous more In water than he is on land, but he still consists of super natural abilites that can allow Water to Invade even the top of the Empire State Building. ''Gora Longhowl Roran'' 'Gora Longhowl Roran (December 7th, 199 B.E - August 13th, 2283)'' Brawler Bron Roran Brawler Bron Roran (August 13th, 199 B.E - April 5th, 2287) Helloria Judoria Roran Helloria Judoria Roran '' (June 4th, 198 B.E - September 11, 2281)'' U-Rudder Judgetra Roran U-Rudder Judgetra Roran (March 3rd 100,000 B.E - June 4th 2284) Or U-Rudder 1 Is One Of Europe's oldest Continental forms during the World War 2 ERA, and are commonly known to have the most armor than any other Form, unlike both Brawler Bron Rivera and Stryker Gorger Rivera. Having To Be An old German World War 2 Submarine from the early 10th Century he has been greatly upgraded as A Drop ship and a land tank. It is well armored and can be tough to pierce. He is the major heart of the country of Greece or In Riverian Terms known as Judgetra. U-Rudder 1 Can hold up to over 50 Rivera troops. can go up to a height of about 50,000 feet in the air. Contains tracks on Bottom for land attack. U-Rudder's are considered to be Submarine Tanks that spend most of their time on land rather than water. The forces of Earth had a hard time believing that old World War 2 German Submarine are on land being used as tanks. U-Rudder's have a huge dislike of being called Nazi Submarines and as well as being in water, despite being submarines. U-Rudder's were taking over for the Rivera Federation's old Core Tanks that were used during the War of 1211, and were all occupied by the Invading Rivera Rouge Forces. They're still some Core tanks that were used by the Rivera Federation during their Invasion of Earth, but they're was only a hand full of them. Many of the U-Rudder 1's are armed with U. 97 rocket props, A.38 Rudder Blades, and Special MG.42's located at the back of the conning tower, for anti air defense. If wanted two they can shoot Torpedo's at their targets if they have no intentions on using the deck guns, but torpedo's are mostly used for an emergency ammo supply that shouldn't be fired unless have to. U-Rudder's decided to become the major tanks of the Whole Rivera Federation Military, although they are Farley slow, they have the armor as thick as steel that it would take a grand total of 4-5 Earth made rockets to pierce them, but if the Earth forces should learn how to use the Riverian R.489 rocket Blaster, than they will be able to take them out with one single blast. U-Rudder 1 lacks speed and would often need the help of Strykers or any other U-Boats that are in the area to provide him with cover so he can be cautious where ever he goes in order not to attract too much attention and get the whole Earth Army all over his position. U-Rudder's 1 Weakness is at the mouth or the conning tower, everything else is like a heavy shell, U-Rudder 1's were steady and the most destructive land vehicles In Rivera Federation Heavy armored column. Many of The U-Rivera 1 Propaganda posters are an image of them being in water instead of on land, as for the count that they are indeed, Nazi World War II Submarines. Despite them being Land Tanks. The Deck guns of the rolling submarines can be used to destroy heavy armored targets such as M.79 Tanks. Raider Lore Roran Raider (10 B.E - 2267) Helo Holefire Roran Helo Holefire Roran'' (October 1st, 124 G.a - October 2nd, 2286)'' DJ Storenona Roran Doom Jockey Storenona Roran (April 4th, 222 G.a - April 12th, 2289) or DJ for Short, Is Considered to Be A Walking Boombox with Glowing Sub wafers All over the Body as Used for a protecting Shield and is considered to be a tremendous expert of Heavy Anti Tank Weapons, and the Heart Of Storenona (Denmark). He often fights with the Power of Music just of those with the rest of his Continental's Of Europodia A.K.A Europe. He Was Murdered On April 4th, 2285 One Day Before His Manufacture Date, by Kusia Kukora after Trying to Leave The Universal Generation, During It's Downfall. ''Deceased Younger Sister Continental '''Elona Ela Roran Was' (100BC - 99BC) The Little Sister Of The Continental Soul Walkers, and was considered to be the most Cutest and The most Beautiful Country To The Continent of Europe during 100BC... She was still Under Construction, but a bad tragedy occurred In Denmark On April 13th, 99BC, when Elona left her country and was hit by Striker by Accident, brutally killing her... This sad event led to the Huge Rivalry between the Continental Forms who would Blame one another for her Death, at only the age of 2, at the Beginning of her Time of ever being a whole country and Part of the Continent of Europe during the Years Of BC. New Forms Rudder 2 U-Rudder 2. A modern counter part of Europe's World War 2 U-Boat Continental Rudder 1. It is able to attack land from under the ground, and by land. All though a modern type U-Boat, U-Rudder 2 has no turret and can only fire his target by Torpedo's like a normal submarine, due to this U-Rudder 2 spends more time underground and in the seas, due to it's lack of weaponry. However U-Rudder 2's can be reliable for escorts of transports that are on their way to their destination, and do not spend all of their time under the water. U-Rudder 2's were always being mocked by the U-Rudder 1's saying that they are doing everything the cowards way by hiding under the sea every twenty four seven, and do not have the will to come out of the water too fight the Earth forces head on like they do. U-Rudder 2's patrol the oceans around Earth day and night putting a torpedo on any Earth Ship that they find, but during the clash of 2169, the Earth transport ships became hovercraft, which made it more difficult for them to sink, and the ships had special visions that can see where the they are as well and blow the out of the water before they have the chance to even attack. During this situation many of the U-Rudder 2's surfaced to attack the ships head on by shelling them with their conning tower turrets that were newly upgraded from Universal Generation controlled Sea Ports In Russia and Africa. If the attack should fail they use a special option to follow the ship to it's destination and wait for the perfect time to strike and sink it. Given the time depending on their exact behavior if one of the U-Rudder 2's ever got lucky that Very U-Rudder 2 might have a chance In becoming a land transport in order to move supplies through the Universal Generation controlled area, It would depend on how many of the exact amount of ships that they sent down in order to meet Davy Jones. U-Rudder 2's are still a little fragile when It comes to being inside, All any Earth Spy would have to do Is disable the engines and place a charge in both the Torpedo and Turret Ammo Bay. After that U-Rudder 2 will blow into nothing but a squirting fountain of water and sink in a matter of seconds. Another way to destroy them is to blow off their conning tower and take out their whole entire CPU system In it. If the Conning tower is destroyed Sayonara to U-Rudder 2's CPU, and just like the first phase U-Rudder 2 will sink in a matter of Minutes to the bottom of the ocean floor. Starship Roran Planetary Roran Are giant anti Air walkers of the Universal Generation Arsenal, having to be just like Hojara Hoysoria Roran planetary Continentals are often used to shoot down giant ships such as destroyers airships, Universal Earth Battleships ETC... Despite having to be a huge gun, Planetary has a weakness at the bottom after he fires he must reject the core before it over heats in order to fire again, blast the core, and you destroy Planetary Rivera. Euro Type Grave Walker Faction ''Four Wheeled Faction 'Air & Space Faction' '''The Air Side of the Continental Faction' Is an air faction of the Continentals, As the hearts of the whole East Side Of Europe... They are often deadly when It comes to both air and ground attack patterns, but won't hesitate to fly indoors if needed. Despite all vehicles being alive the only one that is not is the MR.43 who is piloted by Mega Jerora Rivera who is considered to be the 2nd, Air Continental and the heart of Romania, however the situation on how he became an air continental after spending mostly his whole time in space is completely unknown. ''Sea Faction 'Wars' 'The Universal Generation' The Universal Generation Was An Era that began Into Power during the Early crash of 2154, The Earth Continents of Europodia, (Europe) Hallwoeia, (Okinawa) and Gunghollow (Mombasa) have mysteriously vanished in the blink of an eye off the face of the planet, and have return to their true planet of Rivera, along with The Continentals, Hallwoeia, Gunghollow Williams, and Shadow Helior Hord. Due to a spread of the Darkness that was completely corrupted by the Ghost Of Hitler, Highland Rivera for the first time in the history since his manufacturing had turned against his own kind along with his forms and War Partners, forcing them to fulfill A New Era, The Age of The Federation Strike 7 was about to begin. Withing the Weeks The Continental Forms of 21 later grew into An Entire An army Due to Propaganda that Highland was spreading through out Europodia and Hallwoeia. Finally On January 28th, 2158 The Ghost Of Hitler has completely Overcome Highland and he later became known as Dictator Highland seconds later the rest of the Continental's including the Soul Walkers, Horcuba Hallwoiea Williams, Shadow Horde and Markana Gunghollow Williams. Within Months Europodia, Hallwoeia, and Gunghollow was unleashed all over Rivera starting with Jeromoria. After Jeromoria was Occupied the Rest Of the Continents Of Rivera had fallen within Mere Months giving the Newly Developed Federation Strike 7 A Straight shot Into Space. 'Death Roran' Death Roran (February 13th, 2317 -December 25th, 2340) was the term referred to as rise from the dead of old Rivals. The Newly born Universal Generation Who Survived The Galactic War 28 Years Ago. The Universal Generation, the once feared enemy Earth once faced and completely annihilated during the Galactic War were back from the Dead and are now buttering the people of Earth once again, only this time on Regent and not Earth. The D.R. Collapse On December 25th Of 2340 when the forces of both Earth and The Regional encores Storm Roa Caverns and demolish the remains of the D.R. Stronghold. 'Final Years of the Continentals' 'Trivia''' Category:Factions Category:Continental's Category:Soul Gravers